Birthday Fortunes
by Moonlite Knight
Summary: Artemis receives a bag of fortune cookies for his birthday. He, however, refuses to see them as anything but evil. The rip in the time space continuum only strengthens his belief. UNDER CONSTRUCTION, MAJOR CONSTRUCTION aka ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1 The Fortune Cookies

_**Presenting the revised version of my first fanfic ever, Birthday Fortunes, formerly titled Artemis Fowl and the Fortune Cookies of Doom! ^^**_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Artemis Fowl. Also, no offense towards people who manufacture or love fortune cookies. I have nothing against fortune cookies, but I do think they taste like cardboard, not that I have ever eaten cardboard, but they taste like how I imagine cardboard taste like. Are you confused yet? Good, now you can't sue me!_

Chapter 1: The Fortune Cookies

Artemis Fowl glared at the bag of fortune cookies on the table. Who in the name of all the greatest Mud Men to ever walk the earth would be deluded enough to believe that a bag of fortune cookies would make a suitable birthday present for a boy genius?

He really hoped that Holly wasn't the sender of the foul gift as she would most likely murder him for not adoring it.

He knew for certain that it was not from Butler, Juliet, or his parents. Butler had given him a popular teen love novel, _Twilight_. Artemis couldn't believe that Butler actually expected him to read that type of mind-numbing material. Not that he would EVER say that out loud. There were 101 ways that Butler could kill him using only his hands, or, at least, allow Holly to make his life miserable.

Juliet had given him a video game called _Golden Sun_. The game actually appeared to be slightly intriguing. He might actually try playing it. No, scratch that, he would only play the game when he was sure that neither of the Butlers were nowhere in sight

Artemis's parents, for some unexplainable reason, had given him a dozen CDs by different Pakistani singers. Artemis was now positive that his parents were losing their sense of reason; their worldwide tour was certainly downplaying their thinking capacity. How could they honestly believe that he would listen to music by someone called Haroon? He could not even understand Urdu or Punjabi! Unfortunately, his parents knew that he could become fluent in both languages in less than 24 hours, if he really wished to, so he really had no excuse not to listen to the CDs.

Foaly would not be sending Artemis a birthday present. Most likely, he was sore about the puppy incident. Artemis still claimed that he had no idea that Foaly was terrified of puppies. Unsurprisingly, no one believed Artemis. Oh well, it didn't really matter since Artemis had known about the centaur's irrational fear when he sent that virus.

Butler couldn't help but smile at Artemis's suspicious glare towards the perfectly innocent bag of fortune cookies.

"Artemis, just open the bag and eat one already," he said, highly amused and unable to stop smiling.

"But Butler, fortune cookies are foretellers of doom!" Artemis replied in a serious tone, not once looking away from the bag.

Butler choked and nearly fell down. He stared at his young charge in shock. Had the strain of being a genius finally caused Artemis's mind to snap?

"Artemis," Butler said, in a kindly tone. "How in the world did you reason that out?"

"Simple really." Artemis replied, unaware that Butler feared for his mind. "The 'fortunes' are the only reason people buy these cookies. I mean who would buy these cookies just to eat them, they taste like cardboard." He shuddered in disgust. "And the fortunes are _never_ valid or even reasonable. But many weak-minded fools believe these 'words of wisdom' and try to force their fortunes to come true, ending up in an unfortunate situation."

Before Butler could think of something to counter that illogical reasoning, Juliet practically broke down the door charging into the room.

"Hey Arty, Dom, guess what?!" she squealed, jumping up and down.

"I have no time to engage in such immature guessing games, Juliet." Artemis replied, still eyeing the bag warily.

Butler looked at the teens in despair. Juliet was jumping up and down, squealing as if she had just learned that her all time favorite wrestlers were coming to town. Artemis was still behaving as if the fortune cookies were conspiring to kill him. Butler shook his head sadly. His two best friends had lost their minds.

"I give up Juliet," he said in the same tone he had used on Artemis. "What is it?"

"Oh, you won't believe it, Dom!" Juliet was practically delirious with happiness. "Ohhhh…I BAKED a cake!"

Artemis and Butler simultaneously turned their heads toward Juliet; their mouths fell open in astonishment.

"A cake…" Artemis said in disbelief, his vast store of vocabulary temporarily deserting him. "You're that happy just because you baked a cake?"

"Yeah, isn't that just awesome!" Juliet sighed happily, oblivious to the fact that Artemis and Butler thought that she had lost her mid.

Butler was seriously worried now. Was there some type of disease going around that only affected teens?

"Juliet, exactly why is that such a good thing?" Butler asked his sister.

Juliet snapped out of her happy bubble. She turned and looked at her older brother in disbelief.

"Dom, I actually was able to bake a cake without burning down Fowl Manor, destroying the kitchen, or being interrupted by a crazy fairy or assassin that wants to kill Artemis!" she said in the dame tone as someone would say '_Duh_'. "Also, it's Arty's birthday, so that just makes my achievement even greater!"

"Don't call me Arty," was Artemis's only response as he turned back towards the evil fortune cookies.

"Man, Arty, it's your birthday! Can't you –What's up with that bag? Are those fortune cookies?" Juliet was practically jumping up and down again. "Ohhh! Artemis, open one!"

"Shh!" Butler shushed his sister, glancing quickly at Artemis who was still locked in a one-way staring contest. "Artemis thinks the cookies are evil."

"What!" Juliet exclaimed. "Artemis is afraid of fortune cookies!"

Artemis abruptly broke the staring contest and turned to give Juliet his best vampire glare. "I am NOT afraid."

"Prove it." She goaded him, delighted to have something over Artemis. "Crack a cookie, eat it, and read the fortune."

The room was silent as everyone stared at the boy genius.

"Fine."

Artemis reached out towards the bag of fortune cookies.

_**So, what do you think? Thanks! **_


	2. Chapter 2 The First Fortune

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Artemis Fowl characters. Also, no offense towards anyone who likes fortune cookies. I know that they do not really taste like cardboard, but I still do not like them. Whatever my fortune says, the opposite always happens, so I don't like those mean cookies. **_

Chapter 2: The First Fortune

Artemis slowly opened the bag of fortune cookies that he had received for his birthday. Then he slowly pulled out one dreaded cookie. Then, very slowly, he opened the wrapper.

"Sometime this century would be nice, Arty." Juliet said, already annoyed.

Artemis, once again, gave Juliet his infamous vampire glare. Once again, it had no effect. Juliet had received too many of his glares in the past for them to have much effect on her now. Butler didn't say a word. He was afraid he would burst out laughing if he opened his mouth.

"You cannot rush a genius." Artemis said, stalling for time.

"I thought the saying was 'You can't rush genius.'" Juliet replied, distracted.

"Wow, we are in the presence of a miracle! Juliet can actually think about something other than wrestling." Artemis said dramatically.

Butler swiftly intervened before Juliet used one of her infamous wrestling moves on the boy genius. "Artemis, just eat the cookie already."

Artemis turned to glare at Butler. "I thought you, at least, would be on my side."

"Of course I am on your side Artemis." Butler said, unsuccessfully trying to keep the laughter out of his voice. "Now eat the cookie."

Artemis looked sadly at the wall. "See, it has already begun. Everyone is conspiring my death."

"ARTEMIS! EAT THE COOKIE!"

"Alright already." Artemis resisted the urge to roll his eyes."I'll eat the cookie."

He neatly broke the fortune cookie in half, pulled out the little slip of paper that had his fortune on it, and put it on the table without looking at it. Then he turned his attention to the two halves of the cookie in his hand.

"Butler, are you positive that this cookie has not been poisoned?" he asked, eyeing the cookie pieces apprehensively.

Butler rolled his eyes and sighed. "Artemis, either eat the cookie now, or I will allow Juliet to force feed it to you."

Artemis did not bother to glare at Butler since his previous glares had had no effect. There was no way out of this. He had to, ULP, _eat _the cookie.

Artemis closed his eyes. He slowly put one half of the cookie in his mouth. Grimacing, he quickly chewed and swallowed. He repeated the procedure with the other half of the cookie.

"There that wasn't too bad, was it, Artemis." Butler said, smiling smugly.

Juliet just giggled uncontrollably.

All of a sudden, Artemis clutched his throat in terror and feel backwards out of his chair.

"ARTEMIS!" Butler and Juliet screamed, terrified that he had been poisoned.

They ran to the boy's shaking body. It was only when they saw his face did they realize that he was shaking with laughter, not because of a venom. The boy genius sat up clutching his side and trying to regain his composure.

"That wasn't funny Artemis!" Juliet screeched, nearly in tears.

Butler just glared at Artemis, trying to slow his racing heart.

"S-sorry," Artemis replied, finally able to control his laughter. "But you two were just too smug for your own good. The opportunity was just to prefect to ignore."

Butler shook his head in mock disappointment.

"You have been spending way too much time in the company of Mulch and Holly."

"Oh, that's right. Holly said that she would be stopping by today. We had better get ready for her visit." He tried to get up in order to leave the room but was stopped by Juliet.

"Oh no you don't, Arty!" she said in a singsong voice. "You still need to read your fortune!"

Artemis's already pale skin turned paler. However, there was no way out of this situation that did not involve him jumping out of the window.

Artemis got up and turned over the paper that would decide his fate. Butler and Juliet also got up, curious to read the boy genius's fortune. On the little slip of paper, in evilly innocent writing were the words:

_Today you will meet your best nonhuman friend and the love of your life. _

_Watch out for the 13__th__ step._

Only five words seemed to register to Juliet.

"'The love of your life'?!" She shouted, pounding the table with her right fist and laughing uncontrollably. "_Artemis_ in love! Hahaha!"

Butler was a bit more successful in hiding his amusement.

"I can't wait to meet the one that Artemis could actually love!" he said, grinning widely.

"See I told you," Artemis said, throwing the evil fortune onto the table. His cheeks had a faint blush in them. "These so called 'fortunes' are completely unscientific and will _never _come true."

"Sure Artemis," said Butler, his grin growing wider. "Whatever you say."

"Butler—" Artemis's reply was cut short by the doorbell.

Tan Tanna Tan Tantan Tara

"Is that our doorbell?" Artemis asked bewildered. "What on earth is that melody?"

"Your parents," replied Butler, smirking. "They saw a Hindi movie, Judwaa (Twin), and absolutely loved that song."

Artemis shook his head sadly. This was further proof towards his theory that his parents had lost their mind.

"I'll get it!" Juliet shouted and ran out of the room.

"We had better follow and make sure she does not frighten away whoever is at the door." Artemis said following Juliet at a saner pace.

He did not see Butler stop to pick up the wicked bag of fortune cookies and the paper with his fortune on it. Artemis walked down the hallway and started down the stairs. Everything was fine until he put his right foot on the 13th step.

The step gave away and Artemis tumbled down the remaining twelve steps, right out the front door that Juliet had just opened, and right into the shorter of the two people on the doorstep. Both Artemis and the person fell backwards into the mud left over from a freak summer storm.

"Sorry." Artemis managed to say, sitting up and wiping the mud out of his eyes.

He looked at the person besides him and found himself staring into a pair of very familiar hazel eyes.

"Er, hello Holly."

_**Anar no longer exists, so Holly will be taking her place. Insert evil, maniacal laugh here. **_


	3. Chapter 3 Un Fortune

_Disclaimer: Read the ones in the previous chapters. Read the chapters too while you're there :P_

Chapter 3: Un-Fortunes

Artemis stared into the familiar hazel a moment longer, until he realized that the owner of those eyes was speaking. And she was not happy about being knocked into the mud. Then again which sane person, fairy or otherwise, would be?

"Artemis, what do you think you are doing?" the fairy asked, annoyed. "Are you even listening to me?"

"Ah, yes, I mean, no, I mean…"

Artemis struggled to clear his head and answer the fairy who was currently attempting to get as much mud out of her red hair.

"Ignore him Holly," said Juliet said.

Artemis looked up to see the blond girl help Holly up out of the mud.

"Sometimes the Mud Boy has no manners" she said, giving the genius a disapproving look. "Really Artemis. Couldn't you use that massive IQ of yours to come up with a better plan to attract a lady's attention?"

Holly turned her head slightly away from Artemis so that he could not see her grin.

"Yes," she agreed, pretending to inspect how much damage the mud had done to her clothes. "As far as I know, knocking people into the mud is no longer considered a form of greeting among Mudmen."

Artemis was now highly embarrassed and very irritated about the fact that he was embarrassed. "I did not do that on purpose." he said, getting up.

"Now, Arty" said Juliet in a false motherly tone. "That's not how you apologize to a girl. Haven't you read any books on proper etiquette? You're supposed to be a genius!"

She shook her head in mock disappointment, solely because she knew this would irritate Artemis. She wasn't wrong.

Artemis had now resorted to taking deep calming breaths."I repeat. I did not push her into the mud on purpose. It was an accident which occurred after I tripped coming down the stairs."

He now turned towards the fairy that he had shoved into the mud. "I beg your pardon mademoiselle and hope that I did not cause any lasting damage." His sarcasm was terror inspiring.

The fairy stopped pretending to inspect her clothes and sighed. "Oh forget it. I accept your apology, Artemis, but you owe me."

"I owe you what?" Artemis asked confused (probably for the first time in his life).

Holly rolled her eyes."Forget it, Mr. _Genius_."

The way she said 'genius' made it quite clear that was not what she thought Artemis was. Before Artemis had a chance to make a witty comeback, Butler swiftly intervened. Honestly, sometimes he felt more like a referee rather than a bodyguard.

"Hello, Holly," he said while giving Artemis a look which was meant to shut him up. "Nice to see you again. Where's Mulch?"

Holly smiled. "Mulch had to take an unexpected vacation when he came in contact with some very suspicious purple slime."

For a moment, Holly positively, well, _impish_.

Mulch who was currently sitting miserably in a room he had rented in the darkest neighborhood in San Francisco was really regretting that comment he made about Holly and Trouble. You could only tease a fairy so far.

Back at Fowl Manor, no one in the vicinity doubted for a second that Holly and Mulch's sudden desire to travel were not connected.

However, before anyone could comment, the arrival of a pretty blond girl distracted the group.

"Bonjour, mon amies!" Minerva said happily, as she joined the group. She looked at Holly, with surprise. "What happened to you?"

"Artemis." Replied Holly, looking pointedly away from the boy genius.

Artemis considered defending himself, but, based on the previous reactions of everyone, he discarded the idea as useless.

Everyone seemed determined to make sure that Artemis, or anyone else, forgot about this incident anytime soon.

Artemis knew it was childish, but he couldn't help thinking that this was the evil bag of fortune cookies fault.

"Artemis, really! Apologize now." Minerva said, outraged on the behalf of her friend.

"I already did." Artemis snapped. Why was everyone making such a big deal about this incident?

"Ohhh!" Juliet said suddenly, startling everyone.

Artemis immediately took a step back when he saw the look in her eye.

"I know how Artemis should be punished." She paused for dramatic effect. "Make him eat another fortune cookie."

Holly gave a very un-ladylike snort.

"Fortune cookies?" she said incredulously. She clearly did not think much of Juliet's suggested form of punishment.

"Yes, let's." said Minerva suddenly, looking at Artemis. She had not missed how Artemis's face had paled at the mention of fortune cookies and neither had Butler.

The bodyguard could not help grinning as the two girls and one fairy ganged up on Artemis the Second they realized Artemis was less than fond of Juliet's plan.

"What's the deal with Artemis and fortune cookies?" Holly asked curiously, looking at Artemis. She had been acquainted with the Mud Boy long enough to know that he was uncomfortable.

"Arty's afraid of fortune cookies." Juliet announced gleefully.

Holly snorted again, highly amused. Minerva giggled uncontrollably. Butler struggled to keep a straight face. Artemis was now desperately wishing that the ground under his feet would swallow him up.

"I am not afraid of fortune cookies!" he said forcefully, avoiding eye contact with anyone. "I just believe that they are unhealthy and idiotic."

"You owe me, _Arty_." Holly said, grinning impishly."Eat the cookie."

Artemis looked at Holly, fully intending to tell her to forget it (in a more civilized manner of course).Unfortunately, he made the mistake of looking into her eyes. Once again, the boy genius found himself lost him the hazel orbs.

"Fine." He dimly heard himself agreeing.

Then he blinked, freeing himself from the fairy's hypnotic gaze.

Eyes widening as he realized what he had agreed to, Artemis just looked at an amused Butler who offering the evil bag of fortune cookies.

The only thought going through his brilliant mind was _I hate puberty._

_**Review please? :D**_


	4. Chapter 4 Trip Fortune

_Disclaimer: I am not the proud owner of Artemis Fowl nor do I mean any offence towards those individuals who Eat, Manufacture or are Involved with fortune cookies in any way, shape, or form._

Chapter 4: Trip Fortune

Artemis was mentally going over every possible way to get out of the situation that he was currently in. However, very few of the possibilities that he could think of were realistic. There was one thing though that he could try, no matter how demeaning ad inferior it made him (in his eyes).

Stall.

He looked at the bag Butler offered him and then looked at the sky.

"It appears that a cold front has blown in. We had better get under a roof before we are soaked."

As everyone looked up at the clear, cloud-free blue sky, Artemis attempted to sneak off. His plan would have worked if Butler didn't clamp a vice-like grip on Artemis's arm effectively stopping him from going anywhere.

"There are no thunderclouds in sight, Artemis." Butler said, inwardly grinning.

Minerva blinked, surprised. "Do you not know the difference between a warm and cold front, Artemis?

Artemis ignored her and changed tactics.

"But Butler, we are being terribly impolite making all of our guests stand outside, under the open sky, where they can become victims of flash storms and birds."

Worried, Minerva looked at the sky, searching for nonexistent birds. Butler and Holly exchanged a look. The Mud Boy was stalling. How amusing. Juliet giggled, watching the drama unfold.

Butler took pity on Artemis and besides, the young genius had a point. They (Artemis mostly though) were being impolite. Keeping his face carefully blank, Artemis led the way inside Fowl Manor and to the living room. He was so focused on figuring out a way to secretly dispose of the bag of cookies that he failed to notice that he and Holly were tracking mud on the expensive Persian carpets.

Holly noticed, but she didn't say anything. After all, it wasn't like it was her fault she was covered in mud. And it wasn't her carpet either. However, she did forget about her annoyance for a minute, when she noticed a gorgeous white porcelain vase on the coffee table in the living room, enough to inquire about it.

"Oh, that. Mother bought it from a weird pushy old man at an antique shop." Artemis frowned. "Actually, he wouldn't let us leave until we bought something."

As everyone settled on the couches, Artemis once again tried to sneak off and was once again stopped by Butler. Really, Artemis was beginning to think that Butler had switched sides.

"Artemis, just eat the cookie and everyone will leave you alone." Butler told his young charge quietly. That was all Artemis had to do, but apparently, the boy genius had yet to realize that.

"Butler," Artemis replied, stubbornly."I refuse to allow _them_ to win." The _'them'_ he was referring to was apparently every female currently in the room.

Butler sighed. Oh well. He'd tried. But pride was just too strong of an opponent to conquer.

"Good," Holly said, having overheard the last part of their conversation. "Now eat the cookie."

She smirked, crossed her arms across her chest and leaned back in the whitest, once clean loveseat in the room.

Artemis resisted the urge to grit his teeth. _Everyone_ was against him today. He briefly considered conquering the world and getting rid of every trace of fortune cookies, but discarded it when he realized that that idea was of no help at the present moment.

Holly, however, seemed to be having the time of her life.

"What's wrong, Artemis? Are you scared?" she asked, raising an eyebrow and grinning.

"He's petrified." Juliet said, amusement clear in her voice

That was the last straw for Artemis.

"Fine!" Artemis just barely managed to stop himself from shouting at the top of his lungs. Barely.

He snatched a cookie from Butler, tore off the wrapper (which was dropped carelessly to the floor) broke the cookie in half, removed the fortune, and looked at his avid audience.

Holly was grinning, clearly amused. Juliet and Minerva were giggling. Butler was attempting (and failing miserably) to look uninterested.

Never being one to back down from a challenge, Artemis stuffed one half of the cookie in his mouth, chewed, and swallowed. He repeated the procedure with the second half of the cookie, though taking care to allow as many crumbs fall on the carpet as possible. It was better to have those pieces of cookie on the carpet rather than his stomach. Artemis just managed to resist the urge to make a face at the disgusting taste the cookie had left in his mouth.

"Mind your manners, Artemis" Juliet said in a singsong voice.

"What you mean he actually has manners?" Holly smirked.

It was becoming harder and harder for Artemis to be a gentlemen and ignore Holly. His cheeks turned a faint, peculiar pink color and he did his best to calm down.

_You can get revenge later,_ he comforted himself. _Right now, just focus on getting out of this just-too-ridiculous-to-be-described situation._

"Artemis, what is your fortune?" Minerva asked, suddenly.

Artemis looked at the piece of paper in his hands. Darn, he'd been hoping that everyone would forget about the fortune in view of his bad manners, but Minerva had to go and ruin it.

Looking back at his amused friends, Artemis saw that Minerva's question had refocused everyone's attention onto him.

Again, there was no way out of it. Well, he could eat the fortune. Artemis looked at it. Ugh, no. He wasn't that desperate. Yet.

"Just how much brainpower does he need to read a fortune?" Holly asked Juliet in a loud whisper.

Artemis took a deep breath. He refused to act in a manner unbefitting a gentleman, but Holly really was pushing it. He unfolded the paper.

_Maybe this fortune will predict her untimely demise,_ he thought, before recalling that he did NOT believe in those unscientific, illogical words of so –called wisdom.

On the small piece of paper, in the same innocently evil penmanship, were the words:

Expect an unexpected trip. Be sure to take particular not of the belongings of those around you Don't forget the first. "What kind of idiotic advice is this?" Artemis muttered under his breath. He looked up to see Minerva string at the paper thoughtfully. "May I see it?" she asked in a too innocent voice.

Artemis didn't move. It was sure to be a trap. Butler frowned and gave him a gentle nudge forward. Artemis really seemed to have forgotten his manners today.

Artemis took another step forward and everything went downhill after that.

_**I like Minerva. There I said it. Do your worst, Minerva haters! *hides***_


	5. Chapter 5 Unexpected Fortune

_Disclaimer: I do not own Artemis Fowl, or anything else that is super famous. No offense to anyone who likes, makes, or is involved with fortune cookies. If you choose to take offense, there isn't much else I can do but say sorry._

Chapter 5: Unexpected Fortune

He stepped on an inconveniently placed toy car (the Fowl twins later claimed complete innocence to the placement of their car in the middle of the floor), fell on top of the small table placed in the center of the room, causing the fruit in a basket on top the afore mentioned table to sail through the air in different directions.

A pair of pears hit Minerva on the head and an orange hit Juliet squarely between the eyes. Butler managed to avoid the flying fruit.

Holly was not so lucky.

A pineapple hit her in the stomach as she was bombarded with too ripe cherries, which burst on contact with her skin.

She now had the appearance of a person who had been shot multiple times and was only alive to get revenge. Which she did by throwing the pineapple at Artemis who had sat and watched fruit shower his friends with an expression of awe on his face.

However, he wasn't too awestruck not to duck.

The pineapple sailed over his head and hit Artemis's mother's vase (which she had completely fallen in love with, just in case you wanted to know that). The poor unfortunate vase promptly fell off the coffee table and shattered into hundreds of little pieces.

The entire room was silent as everyone stared at the broken vase.

"…oops." Artemis whispered.

Oh, he was in so much trouble when his mother saw that her wonder vase had been broken. He had better just runaway now and become an astronaut. Maybe he could escape her wrath if he went to the moon.

"Is that all you have to say?" Minerva snapped, rubbing her head.

Holly once again cut off Artemis as he tried to answer.

"What is that?" she asked in a shocked voice, pointing at the wreckage that had once been Angeline Fowl's beloved vase.

"The remains off the vase that you broke." Artemis replied, in a patronizing manner.

Surprisingly, Holly didn't react.

"Not that, _that_!"

"What—?"

And then he saw it.

A multi-colored hole had appeared a few feet above the shards of the vase. And it was growing larger every second.

"Don't go near it!" Holly snapped, wishing that she had brought a weapon.

It was _Artemis's_ birthday party that she was attending. One would think that she'd be smart enough to bring a weapon.

"Wait a minute!" Juliet suddenly shouted. "Where's Dom?"

Indeed, the Eurasian bodyguard had vanished.

"The hole ate him." Juliet said.

"What? That's absurd!" Artemis replied. "He probably just went into the kitchen."

Without anyone even noticing him leaving until now.

"No" Minerva replied. "The hole ate him. Just like it did to Juliet."

The remaining people in the room immediately looked at the last place Juliet had been seen. She wasn't there. Artemis turned back to Minerva only to find her gone too. Only Holy and Artemis were left.

They stared at the growing hole.

"I believe we caused a rip in the time space continuum." Artemis whispered, in an awed voice.

"What?" Holly snapped and then she too was gone.

Artemis looked at the hole, which was now the size of a door and sighed. "They should have listened. I knew those fortune cookies were evil."

And then he suffered the same fate as his friends

Almost as soon as the last occupant of the room vanished, the hole too blinked out of existence. All that was left was a single fortune cookie that had somehow fallen out of the bag.

It lay innocently, in the middle of the room, waiting.

_**And waiting….*insert evil laugh here***_


End file.
